


Vincent, son of Warren and Max

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adulthood, Baby Names, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Romance, parnethood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Well, Today is Father day.  So, Warren and Max are a happily married couple, who have a son. This is some short story. Enjoyed





	Vincent, son of Warren and Max

Vincent 

On a summer day in California, the beach is so peaceful and all people were playing, spending time with friends or family, and even take pictures. However, a family couple was walking with a baby and looked like they were having fun. Warren Graham and his wife, Maxine "Max" Graham. Warren remembers that these days that he proposed to her on the night of the park. She says… _yes._

 

Now, they have a son, Vincent Graham. When them where Max giving birth to his son, Max was crying in happiness and hold her baby. Warren couldn't believe that his son was born. He was a very happy man. He let Max to chose his son's name, which Max decided to pick his name.

 

After the walking, Max settings up the blanket and place it on the sand. Warren setting up the umbrella to prevent from the sun. So, they got their basket that has their lunch which they will eat later on.

 

"Hey, hon. You should teach Vincent to make a sand castle," Max said to her husband, Warren.

 

"Yeah, I think… I should," he smiled. He quickly kissed her. Warren quickly takes his son and sit in the sand. Luckily, Max packs a sand bucket and the small shovel and then give it to Warren.

 

Max watch them getting along together which made her happy ." _Look at them. They are having fun together. It's made me very happy. I remember where Me and Chloe used to play sand castle with William. Now, things change… Chloe is happy with Rachel and living together, but they always want kids. I wish I could help them someday. It's cute that Rachel always plays dress up with Vincent. She really loves kids. I'm happy that I'm living with my white knight. He might be a goofball, but I love him. He will be a good father like Williams."_

 

"Hey, Max!!! Vincent getting good at this," he yelled.

 

She getting up."I'm coming!!!"

 

Later on, they were having fun together like Max holds Vincent to swim, Warren playing airplane, and continue to play with sand. Now, they are eating lunch.  Warren and Max are having sandwiches, Apples, and Water for lunch. Vincent has to eat baby food, but Max shares her Apple to his son. The cute moment where Vincent hold an Apple and tries to chew, but he doesn't have teeth.

 

"Awww. So cute. I should take pictures of this," she said, quickly take out her camera.

 

She took the picture of him eating an apple and then keep this moment. "This is so cute."

 

"I know. Very cute," he wrapped his arms around her hip and kiss her cheeks.

 

On nighttime in Hotel 

A baby was sleeping and look peaceful as Max and Warren Graham watched their baby boy sleep. Warren and Max are happy together, who truly love each other no matter what.

 

They were in bed together and their baby is in the middle.

 

"This is so cute. Our son looked peaceful," Max whispered.

 

"I know, hon," Warren chuckled." Hopefully, he will do good things, just like us."

 

Max's hands cupped her husband's head and feel the beard. She quickly kisses him and then carefully pick up her son. She then gets up from the bed. She carefully placed her son in the crib and play some musical toys that spin.

 

After that, Max getting back to her bed and glared at her husband. She places her hand at Warren's beard and she giggled.

 

"Hon, you really need to shave," she giggled.

 

"Do I have to," he smiled, jokingly.

 

"Yes, please….," she said, doing puppy eyes.

 

"Well, alright. I'll shave," he whispered." Are you ready for another trip tomorrow, but I haven't decided yet?"

 

Warren has a plan for this summer from work. He planned a trip as he wants to spend time with his wife and son. Max feels the excitement.

 

"Yes, Warren. Take more to pick, but I can help you to decide the next," she lightly kisses him.

 

"Of course, you do. Hopefully, Chloe and Rachel are happy to come next time," Warren said.

 

"Yes, Rachel will be happy to see Vincent", she smiled.

 

"Yeah," he said.

 

"Listen, Warren. You know someday that I want another baby," Max smiled, touched her stomach.  

 

He looked surprised." Huh, Another one?"

 

"Well, not right now. We have to raise him first and then the time is right… maybe we can have another baby… if that's okay," she said.

 

"Max, I do," He kissed, then the top of her." I will accept it when the time is right."

 

"Thank you for Warren. I know you will be a good father," she kissed him.

 

They do little kiss quietly without waking the baby up. They could feel the magic inside each other, but they quickly stop before they taking too far.

 

"Well, good night. I love you, Max," Warren quickly kissed her.

 

"Good night, Warren. I love you, too," She rests her head in her husband's chest. They fell asleep and hope that the baby won't cry in the middle of the night like last time. Every time that their baby boy cried, Warren or Max has to get up and give their son a bottle. The funny thing that Warren accidentally drink Max's breast milk which it's made the baby laughed. Good times….

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
